


Satisfy My Need

by NothingElseISwear23



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, First Smut ever written lol, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omegas Have Two Reproductive Organs, Omegaverse, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingElseISwear23/pseuds/NothingElseISwear23
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse study at the same university, stay in the same rented house and are best friends with each other. They mostly hang out, without knowing that they liked each other. Until one day, Jesse discovered about Hanzo's true identity and sees Hanzo's hidden container of suppressants. At first, he didn't know, so he asked his friend, Angela, about it. That's where he got his answer. However, when Jesse grabbed the container, it was supposed to be the time taking in one pill.So here they are at night, in the middle of the hallway, with Jesse pining Hanzo against the wall.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Satisfy My Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? If there are any corrections, let me know and I'll correct them.

"I-I don't want you!" Hanzo struggled against the hand that kept him in place. "Let go of me!" He shouted, hoping someone would get him out of this mess. But both of them were alone. 

"Ya kept on denyin' me." Jesse rumbled against his ear, which made Hanzo shivered. His deep and husky voice was magic to his ears. His body was pressed against Hanzo and he can feel the rising pressure against his thigh. He gulped. Why? Oh, why can this man make him feel differently? "But do ya mean it?"

"I don't need your help with this." He told McSexy, inching closer to him. Hanzo could feel Jesse's breath on his face. Hanzo could almost kiss him. "I've gone through heat cycles on my own, what makes you think I need someone to help me get through one?"

"Yer body says so." Jesse whispered, his eyes half-lidded. His vision flickered to Hanzo's lips then back to Hanzo's eyes. "Dun expect me to notice ye're been touchy-feely all day with me."

"What makes you say so?" Hanzo challenged, licking his lips. He anticipated closing the distance between them. But his sane mind hindered him to do so.

"Ya would keep your hands to yerself. But earlier, I've noticed ya grazin yer hand against my shoulder and arms." Jesse recalled. "I brushed it off when you did it the first two times. But the whole day? Man, never thought someone like ya could want an alpha like me.

"That doesn't-!"

"How bout the disappearance of my shirts? Could you explain that to me?"

"I-"

"I even saw ya smelling my closet." Hanzo stiffened. "Dun think I didn't see. It was clear as day."

"I was just arranging your closet. It was disturbing and at least I had the decency of organizing it for you."

"You smelled every single one of my clothing. Even my under-"

Hanzo covered Jesse's mouth with his hand. He was embarrassed.

"Jesse for the last time, I don't want you. I've told you this already. You don't even have proof that I want you."

"If that's the case, then you would still push me away even now." Jesse chuckled, approaching closer. Oh, he hadn't noticed that their chests were touching each other already. "Ye're not even makin' an attempt to stop me anymore." Hanzo just kept silent, staring at Jesse with his heat enraged and forcefully made him submit to the alpha's wish. The pressure between his thighs is too distracting.

He felt a twitch.

"I-It's because you're an alpha." Hanzo muttered, smelling the pheromones coming from Jesse. Oh how easy it is to finally submit to the alpha but he's hardheaded to do so.

"Are ya sure that's the only reason?" Jesse smirked, resting his elbow just above Hanzo's head, blocking Hanzo's ability to getaway. Jesse, why do you do this to Hanzo?

Minutes pass and both of them didn't dare to move. No one spoke, just stared at each other. Jesse admires Hanzo in front of him staring at his deep and dark brown eyes that seemingly made him reminded of chocolates. He could get lost in there, Jesse thinks. His smirk didn't fade, just continued to grow the more he looked at Hanzo. What a beauty. Hanzo, to his eyes, is a garden full of beautiful roses with different colors, making a rainbow. He may be prickly, but once he opens up, he wasn't so bad. And they became best friends ever since.

Jesse thought Hanzo was a beta. To be honest, he didn't think much of Hanzo's identity. All he knew was that his identity doesn't matter, he prefers Hanzo altogether no matter if he's an alpha, beta, or omega. But learning that Hanzo is an omega was a shock. He hadn't seen Hanzo in heat and concluded that maybe he uses suppressants to cancel out his heat.

However, Hanzo was a tad bit late. He had forgotten where he placed his suppressants and took it later than he was supposed to. He is now suffering the consequences. 

Hanzo was trying to control himself. They were alone, he could have all the time he has with Jesse if he could just submit. He admires Jesse, for a lot of things. He is not only smart but also a hardworking alpha. He is a kind, passionate, and caring alpha. He was always there for Hanzo whenever he needs him. He cared for him. Seeing that Jesse was willing to give himself for Hanzo, is an offer he won't say no to.

Hanzo decided to break the silence between them.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Hanzo finally said, growling with his heat growing ever stronger. He hissed as a pulse shook his body.

Jesse followed his wish willingly. He pressed his lips against Hanzo in full force, causing Hanzo to grunt at the speed. Nonetheless, he leaned into the kiss, putting pressure. Jesse licked Hanzo's lips, asking for entrance. Which Hanzo answered by opening his mouth, letting the wandering tongue slip in and made its exhibition inside a new area.

His first kiss is now taken by Jesse.

Hanzo moaned and felt the tickle inside his mouth. Jesse's tongue twisted and turned inside. He enjoyed the taste of Jesse and soon mingled with Jesse's tongue.

Jesse slowly removed his grip from Hanzo's hands and pressed his left hand to Hanzo's right cheek while the other squeezed Hanzo's left pec.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck and casually jumped to wrap his legs around him as well. Jesse's eyes widened when he felt the weight on his hips and caught Hanzo by his legs before he could even fall. They were still tied together by mouth and stared at Hanzo in surprise. Hanzo opened his and smirk.

Jesse chuckled and murmured against Hanzo's mouth. "Oh, darlin... can't believe you would change your mind about sayin' no to me," Jesse admitted, he was pushing his luck just because Hanzo was in heat. He wouldn't say this to Hanzo but smelling his scent made his think otherwise.

"I already wanted you from the start. I just did not want to disobey my father's wishes." Hanzo confessed, parting to catch his breath. "Father taught me not to be intimate with anyone, especially alphas like you."

"Oh?" Jesse perked a brow, "And why's t'at?"

"He hated the identity of omegas specifically male ones," he answered, causing a whimper from Jesse. "When I presented as an omega, he was pissed - ashamed may be the better term. He doesn't want me to be like this. 'You could've been an alpha or beta,' he said. He decided that suppressants were the best option for me."

"T'at's absurd." Jesse commented, placing a hand on Hanzo's side and rubbed in a circular motion to comfort him while he carried him against the wall. "No one should tell you to hide yer identity. One-fifth of the population are omegas. You should be proud of it. Consider yerself rare."

"He loves me, that is the reason." Hanzo looked down and placed his hand on his chest. "His father was an omega married to a female alpha. They were happy, from what he told me. He gave birth to my father and turned into a happy family. After my father was born, there were... a couple of incidents after that. A couple of alphas... after my grandmother, soon came to their lives after that..." Hanzo pursed his lips into a thin line, uncomfortable talking a delicate subject. A family matter, but he trusted Jesse. 

"A couple of alphas...?" Jesse echoed. Hanzo nodded.

"Grandfather was a strong man. He was feared. A strong omega, like him, was strange, to begin with, due to omegas stereotypically described as the soft type. But after he bore father, he turned into what he feared and was easily manipulated by the other alphas. The incident happened at night when my grandmother was away for business. He got..." Hanzo let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo's side as he used his voice to soothe the omega.

"Ya dun hafta continue if ye're uncomfortable." Jesse smiled to give Hanzo a bit of comfort as he rubbed Hanzo's back. "I understand. I know that t'is is somethin hard to talk about to people like me. Ya probably dun want me to share it with other people either, jus' like the secret of the one and only Hanzo Shimada being an omega."

Hanzo smiled at Jesse who in return, grinned."Thank you," Hanzo quickly accepted the offer.

"No prob... M' always here for you." Jesse murmured. 'Anything for you, Hanzo,' he thinks. He felt the butterflies again. Why does everything he thinks about Hanzo make him feel this way? 

Hanzo wanted to erase the image of his grandfather and... he doesn't want to even imagine it. It's hard, to think that one of Hanzo's ancestors is being molested and raped, especially the fact that his grandfather was an omega like him. It placed fear into Hanzo. To not be close and trusting to everyone, even his brother and his father. Hanzo sighed and placed his head on Jesse's shoulder, nibbling on the skin between the shoulder and the neck. But Jesse... he is different. Different from all of them.

Jesse gasped, Hanzo was close to the area where mates are supposed to make their mark. "D-do ya still want to continue?" Hanzo nodded. "Even after yer pa's wish?" Hanzo nodded again. "Aight, let's go to our room." Jesse gestured Hanzo to let go and he did so. He lifted Hanzo's legs and back so that he could carry Hanzo in bridal style. Hanzo yelped when he did so and slapped Jesse who just laughed it off.

Jesse carried Hanzo to their room and locked the door behind them. Hanzo was comfortable on Jesse's hold and he doesn't want to part just yet. The alpha pheromones coming from Jesse smelled wonderful. He couldn't help himself but inhaled Jesse's scent. 

He was carefully placed on Jesse's bed. Hanzo, being the needy omega right now, is whining for contact from the alpha. Jesse shushed him in a good way by rubbing his hand across Hanzo's side and goes in for a kiss.

Hanzo closed his eyes, savoring the moment that they are having. Hanzo prayed that this is not a one-time thing between him and Jesse.

"M' gonna repeat what I've said," Jesse parted with a huff. "Are ya sure? Cause after you told me that, M'not sure if you want to continue."

Hanzo was already exasperated from the gentle act. All he needed right now was to have Jesse inside of him! Can't he just get the message? His scent was already filling the entire room and he still didn't know? Regardless, he nodded. He didn't want to be rude to Jesse... Not now at least.

Jesse removed himself on Hanzo and reached for his nightstand. He opened a drawer and searched for something. Jesse mumbled something as he rummaged around his stuff. Hanzo looked at him with mild interest. What's important that he had to stop midway? Then, he pulled out a condom.

Oh.

Oh yeah.

He forgot that he could get pregnant. He wasn't thinking! If he ends up pregnant, his father will be the death of him. He peeked inside the shelf as Jesse studied the condom if it was still safe to use. Jesse wasn't knowledgable about this and he's being careful. Hanzo, on the other hand, focused on another matter...

"Why do you have protection in your possession?" Hanzo had asked curiously. "Is this why you don't let me search in your nightstand? Over some protection? I'm not a kid Jesse. Even my brother hides these in his shelves."

"S-shut up," Jesse blushed and scratched his neck. "Pa told me that I should bring these. For emergencies, he quoted. I didn't want to bring these, but... ugh, Gabe tends to overthink."

"Papa's boy." Hanzo laughed, remembering the nickname that Sombra taught him. The memories of staying at Jesse's for the break came rushing back. Jesse wouldn't dare disobey Gabe or he would kill his hide. He had seen it in action. And can understand from where Jesse stands. But Gabe was so kind to Hanzo when he visited that made him think otherwise.

"Hey, that nickname stays at home and will stay at home. Not here please." Jesse glared at Hanzo while Hanzo just laughs. He looked at the condom in hand and after a whole minute, he placed it on the nightstand beside his lamp. "M' jus gonna put this here..." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Cuz m'not naked yet."

"Oh."

Hearing the word naked ignited something inside Hanzo. His inside burns and he groaned upon feeling the heat ever so slowly increasing. The power of his heat is getting even stronger than before. He hadn't seen Jesse naked. Only half when Jesse takes off his shirt during hot weather. And his thoughts and senses went haywire just imagining Jesse stripping in front of him. Oh fuck, he needs Jesse right now.

Jesse looked at Hanzo, worried. Hanzo looks like he's uncomfortable.

"You okay there, Han?" He asked. Hanzo couldn't even speak, his mouth twitching as if trying to speak. Hanzo concluded he cannot speak, instead shook his head no. "You still want to continue?" 

There was that question again. He didn't growl in annoyance. This time, Hanzo lifted himself upwards and kissed McCree again. McCree yelped as he was flipped on the bed. Hanzo parted, seemingly determined to undress the alpha. He sat on Jesse's hip with Jesse lying down, pinned by Hanzo. Hanzo wasn't kidding when he worked out. But Jesse was far stronger due to a lot of labor. Oh shit, he's on top of Jesse's dick. Hanzo didn't probably notice but it's twitching with delight when the contact form Hanzo came. And it's growing ever so slightly.

Hanzo's hands made quick work of taking Jesse's flannel off, revealing a hairy, built body. His muscles are bulging while his abs are shown clearly. He threw Jesse's flannel onto the floor. He eyes Jesse's body and touched Jesse's chest. Jesse groaned when Hanzo squeezed both sides. His hand trails down, following the patch of hair, to Jesse's pants. He sees the silly belt buckle that hinders him from continuing and is determined to take it off.

But Jesse's hand stopped him and Hanzo glared at him for doing so.

"Han, we should take this slow."

Slow? Slow wasn't what Hanzo needed. He needed his heat to be over with. He needed to feel satisfied already. He wanted to be fucked already. He wanted to be filled already. Why id Jesse treating him like some brittle object that only one mistake could lead to it breaking?

Hanzo shook his head no and whipped Jesse's hand away, continuing his previous mission: to undress Jesse. Jesse still wasn't sure about roughing Hanzo at their first intimate moment, but then...

"Oh shit, you smell so good..." Jesse whimpered as he finally gave in to Hanzo's scent. Hanzo smelled sweet like a strawberry cake. He can smell Hanzo's heat from the thick aroma around this room. The scent... it bathed him in bliss and he continued to inhale the fragrance from Hanzo. Jesse's pheromones got stronger the more he breathed. His scent mingled with Hanzo. He needs Hanzo right now. He needed Hanzo as much as Hanzo needed him. Both needed each other and they are just as willing.

Hanzo removed Jesse's belt buckle and threw it somewhere while Jesse moved his arms to remove his flannel on him. His hands approach Hanzo's upper garment. He lifted Hanzo's shirt and urged him to get this removed, which Hanzo gladly did.

Quickly, Jesse, without any doubt, lifted his head and placed his face on Hanzo's left pec and sucked on Hanzo's left tiddy. Hanzo shivered and scrunched his face with utter delight and felt Jesse's tongue lashing out on his nipple. Hanzo tastes heavenly, Jesse thinks. He could do this all day.

Hanzo squirmed against Jesse. His breath grew shaky and grabbed a fistful of Jesse's hair. Jesse, who's taking his time to abuse Hanzo's nipple, groans at the tug and thoroughly enjoys the sensation.

The stimulation wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to satisfy his heat. Inside. The only person that could satisfy him is Jesse. He wants to have Jesse inside him, NOW! But all Jesse is doing is feeling Hanzo's body and he parts with a plop and catches his breath.

Hanzo whimpered when he lost the sensation. He is needy for more. He wants for more and is ready to beg to Jesse. Jesse knew what Hanzo needs, however, he wanted this moment to be cherished.

He flipped Hanzo around so that he could lead this time. Hanzo was too lost in the phantom bliss of Jesse's tongue on his nipple and groans. He cups his left pec and proceeds to massage it. He opened his eyes and looked at Jesse, who was enjoying the view.

Jesse looked down and noticed that they were still half-naked. Yet he was about to change that. He leaned back a bit to pull his jeans down, revealing a large bulge that Hanzo's eyes fixated upon. He's big, Hanzo thinks. He licked his lips as he wonders if Jesse can fit inside him and the thought made his need burn even hotter than before.

"Let me undress ya, sweetpea," he whispers huskily that gave Hanzo goosebumps and nods. He pulled his hands back and placed them on his chest. Jesse starts to pull down Hanzo's sweatpants and notices that it was getting wet. "Aw, darlin' yer... making a bit of a mess here."

Hanzo lifted his head to look at what Jesse was talking about. Indeed, his pants were getting wet. By what, exactly? He hadn't remembered feeling the urge to pee in the middle of their lovemaking. But then he remembered.

His slick! His slick is overflowing from his entrance. He had forgotten about that. He was so distracted about Jesse that he didn't notice his entrance was oozing out his omega slick.

He looked away from Jesse, embarrassed. He can feel his face getting hotter that sweat began trickling down his face.

Jesse wasn't fazed, rather, he continued undressing Hanzo, threw the wet garments to the floor, and saw the mess Hanzo made. He shuffled closer to Hanzo's pussy and dick. Then he glanced at Hanzo, who was still looking away.

"Never would've thought I'd see this view..." Jesse murmured, causing Hanzo to blush a darker shade of red. "I dun mind it one bit."

"Y-you're embarrassing-!" Hanzo managed to stutter. Jesse's words are too much. Can't this man restrain his mouth?

"It's true sugar." Jesse reaches out to touch Hanzo's dick which was standing tall and proud. It felt weird to touch someone else's jewels. He gave it a testing stroke and caused Hanzo to moan. He grinned, continuing the action. Jesse enjoyed hearing his noises, it was heaven to his ears. Oh he would love to hear more of it.

Jesse loved stroking Hanzo's rod but there's a much more interesting area he would love to get his mouth on while he's stroking Hanzo. He eyed Hanzo's entrance. He pursed his lips and gulped. He wasn't expecting to ask this but...

"Hanzo," Jesse called. Hanzo flicked his gaze onto Jesse almost too quickly. "Can... can I?" He pleads, kind of embarrassed with the request he is asking. He nods to Hanzo's pussy.

Hanzo was confused about what Jesse wanted. What did he want to do? His thoughts were clouded due to his heat. All he can think of is Jesse, Jesse, Jesse! Nonetheless, he nodded and didn't regret his decision about not turning Jesse down.

Jesse brights up and quickly went to work. He took a tentative lick at the oozing slick and Hanzo's eyes widen at the contact form Jesse's tongue. His tongue lapped against his entrance and Hanzo groaned, arching his back in the process.

Jesse buries his tongue inside Hanzo's entrance and he twisted it causing Hanzo to groan. The feeling of Jesse's tongue inside of him feels so wonderful. Hanzo curled his toes while his dick pulsed. He closed his eyes and braced for more.

It felt different than the toys he had used to satisfy his heat whenever it became too intense to be suppressed, even by the suppressants. This was someone else, pleasuring him and not himself. He got so used to doing things his way. And right now, it was Jesse's.

Jesse closed his eyes and thrust continuously, licking the omega slick of Hanzo. Hanzo squeezed the bedsheets and panted. The sensation of Jesse's tongue is so foreign, but not enough to satisfy his need.

His stomach burns as he let out a scream when he came. His dick pulsed as streams of white flew all over. His stomach, bedsheets, and even Jesse's face, who only licked it with a smear of his finger. Hanzo blushed when he saw Jesse looked at him while doing so. Jesse went back inside and thrust at a much faster pace. He can't wait to have Jesse in him right now.

"Jesse..." he groaned, as Jesse curled his tongue inside. "I-I need you now... I need you inside me. Please..."

Jesse nodded and separated himself with one last lick. Jesse stood and admired his work. Hanzo breathing ruggedly with his eyes half-lidded. Hanzo's cum was glistening against the night light. Hanzo's cheeks clearly show a bright red hue. His grasp on the sheets was now weakening and sweat trickled down on his body.

Normally when sweating, Hanzo would be uncomfortable. He would easily be annoyed and moody but this time, it is an exception. He was tired, but not done.

Jesse holds the waistband of his boxer as he looks at Hanzo with a grin. He pulls his boxers down, not leaving his sights on Hanzo who was staring at Jesse. Hanzo's eyes turned google-eyed when he finally saw Jesse's cock. Jesse threw his boxers away to a random direction, not caring where it may end up.

It's so big, Hanzo thinks. He can't believe he had underestimated the size of Jesse's cock. Seeing it right now was a big deal. He gulped, now scared if it won't fit inside of him. Inside. He needs Jesse inside now. The need burns too much and Hanzo cried out in agony. He hadn't felt this before. His previous heats were intense, but not this intense! Hanzo's tears roll down and Jesse's smile faded.

Jesse quickly went on top of Hanzo. He caressed Hanzo's cheeks to nuzzles on his palm when he felt the contact from the alpha. Hanzo whined and he felt Jesse pressed his forehead up against his. Jesse's cock was pressed against Hanzo's entrance. Jesse didn't notice, but Hanzo did.

"Han, darlin. You're hurting..." Jesse looked sad, but more concerned about Hanzo's being. "I... We'll not continue if you're-"

"Jesse... inside, NOW!" Hanzo ordered him. But Jesse didn't listen and stared at Hanzo's eyes. "Please... it hurts..."

"I know, that's why we should stop-

"It hurts not having you inside..." he cried as he felt another wave of intensity pulsed inside of him. His scent grew thicker and sweeter. More powerful than ever. Jesse noticed but restrained himself. It's a miracle that he can control himself, especially an omega in heat.

"Alright, baby. I just need the-"

"Now, Jesse. Now! I don't need some protection. I need you inside. No protection, just you. I need you to be fast with your thrusts. Knot me and come inside of me. Fuck me until I pass out and make me yours, your omega. Bite my neck, and I'll be yours. Just, please... I need it, Jesse! I need you!"

It was the last straw for Jesse. All he needed was a little push and now he's growling, unable to control himself fully.

He spread Hanzo's legs apart and positioned himself in between, poking at the oozing hole. Without warning, he pierced Hanzo with a grunt. Hanzo on the other hand, gasped as Jesse buries himself inside him. Oh- yes, yes, yes! This was what he wanted. This is what he needed from all these years of hanging out with Jesse. Jesse inside of him, fulfilling his need to be filled and achieve his long-desired thought, to be knotted by someone special. Someone close to his heart. Specifically, the one and only cowman, Jesse McCree.

Jesse's thoughts were running wild. He can't believe he was inside the one and only Hanzo. His crush and the one who he truly sees as someone beautiful inside and out. He was ready to give up for Hanzo's happiness if he didn't choose Jesse. But hearing him so desperate for Jesse, it the last push he needed, the courage to ask Hanzo out. The fact that Hanzo said those words... Jesse is determined.

"I'll make you feel good Hanzo."Their faces were close. Hanzo could almost feel Jesse's breath on him. "I promise ya. This will be the best night of yer life. Ye're going to-"

"Shut up and fuck me." Hanzo shut him up with a kiss. Jesse was wide-eyed from the kiss. But he regained his composure and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips, much more tamer than before and started to pull back and thrust back inside.

Jesse started at a normal pace. He liked to do things slowly but it is what Hanzo prefers. The sensation of friction against Hanzo's walls felt so wonderful and he kept on going. The slick was helping him to smoothly thrust inside. He retained the same speed, not daring to change it unless Hanzo wants to. All Jesse could think of, was that Hanzo felt so good and he wonders if Hanzo felt the same.

Yes, he feels the same. It is heavenly. Jesse fucking him right now is a blessing to behold. Feeling the hard and stiff rod coming in and out of him felt is a bliss. He can't voice it, due to his mouth being occupied, but he groaned against Jesse's mouth. Jesse, oh how bad he wanted to say that he feels good inside of him. The pulsing need grows weaker and is being overwhelmed with Jesse's dick. It was like the missing puzzle piece he needed the very day he had his first heat. The puzzle piece he had not acknowledged till this day.

They parted and opened their eyes to stare at each other. Hanzo curled his arms around Jesse. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jesse's waist. Jesse, on the other hand, pressed a hand to Hanzo's face and caressed Hanzo. The other arm was used as a leverage.

"Darlin, ye're doing so good..." Jesse murmured.

The sounds of skins slapping together echoed inside their room. Soft grunts and moans occasionally come out as they continue to fuck.

"Oh, fuck. This feels so good..."

He feels so hot, Jesse thought, I feel like I'm going to come right here and there. Hanzo's walls were hot indeed. Hanzo squeezed against him, causing Jesse to gasp, but continued to penetrate Hanzo. Hanzo half-smiled while Jesse grinned.

"Ya... bastard!" Jesse laughed, "ye're going to pay~!" He said before increasing the speed of his thrusts. Jesse almost regrets his decision because, oh he almost came out from the reaction of Hanzo. The sensation... inside... it all felt wonderful. Jesse's thoughts dissipated to nothingness as he only focused on fucking Hanzo.

Yes, yes, YES! This is exactly what Hanzo needed. The force, the speed, the precision, it was all too much. Jesse's face turned red and he grits his teeth from it. The view made Hanzo...

"Ahhhhhh!" Hanzo screamed, not holding back anymore. "Yes... yes! Oh fuck Jesse, you feel so good... Ahh...!" Hanzo moaned continuously.

"Ya like it? M'sure ya love how my cock grazes around yer pussy." Jesse says as he felt his dick grow more. "Feeling my cock rubbing yer insides. Ya love it. Ya love it dontcha~?"

He grasped Jesse's head and pulled him closer to his chest. Jesse immediately went for Hanzo's nipples and sucked it. Yes, YES! "More, Jesse! More!!"

Jesse hummed, causing vibrations against Hanzo's chest. Holy shit, he's fucking Hanzo and licking his nipples. It made Jesse turned on more as he placed more force with his thrusts.

Then Hanzo came, which made him ooze slicker for Jesse. The slick trailed down from his hole to Jesse's balls. Some fell on the floor and some made the bedsheets wet.

Jesse was beyond the control of himself at this point. His vision is so clouded with the mission to make Hanzo feel good that he forgot about his limits. He slurped and sucked Hanzo nipples like it was his own life depends on it. He thrust like it was the end tomorrow. The wonderful sensation against the person he liked, oh how he would love this feeling to stay.

Hanzo doesn't want this to end. He doesn't want this between him and Jesse to end. He wants more. He wants more! "Oh, yes more. More! Ahhhhh~! Right there Jesse, right there!" He hugged Jesse tightly, wanting the Alpha to stay in contact.

Jesse rumbled as he quickened his pace. His movements were a blur, almost like the flash. Hanzo's back arched as he screamed for his dear life. Jesse, oh Jesse. Jesse is doing things to Hanzo that he hadn't realized yet.

Jesse could feel his knot hardening. He is about to come as well. But he continued to thrust inside Hanzo while caressing his body lovingly. Until he is fully stuck inside Hanzo. Suddenly, Jesse lifted his head towards Hanzo's neck. Biting harshly as Hanzo screamed. On instinct, he bit down Jesse's neck as well, tasting blood on his tongue. Finally sealing them together as mates.

Jesse could feel his stomach burning as he rutted against him and came with a moan. Hanzo lifted his hips closer to Jesse, wanting to be filled with Jesse's cum as much as possible. Jesse ruggedly panted to catch his breath against Hanzo's chest. This was their first time, and yet both of them felt like the other was more experienced. Jesse's knot tied them together like a ribbon.

Hanzo leaned against the bed, panting and finally sated. His need is accomplished by the one and only cowman. His crush, and now, his first and the last mate that he will ever have. Jesse is his mate and no one can ever replace him.

"How did I do?" Jesse asked, grinning stupidly as he caressed Hanzo's face. "Did I do well? Cause that was fuckin amazin!"

"It was my first time getting fucked..." Hanzo murmured feeling drowsy the more he stays awake. "You were great... for my first time... you did well."

"It was my first too!" Jesse exclaimed. "I can't believe we would ever do somethin like this together."

"Same goes for me..."

"So ye've been thinkin bout me? Is t'at right?"

"Yes, I admit..." Hanzo's eyes felt heavy now. His drowsiness overcoming him as he struggled to fight it. "I have been... thinkin about you..."

"Really? Cause me too."

"You... think about yourself?" Hanzo chuckled.

"Well I do, but mostly bout ya." Jesse smiled.

Hanzo sighed as he let the sleepiness take over and feel his body going numb. He was too tired. And he needed this rest.

"So what do we do now?" Jesse asked, seeing the mess behind him. All of their stuff was messy and needs cleaning. He turned around to see Hanzo passed out on his bed, still tied together. He felt his heart flutter the moment he sees Hanzo snoring quietly. Looks like the cleaning will be done tomorrow.

He smiled like a highschool boy with a crush and moved Hanzo more to his bed. Later, Hanzo would wake up again and will plead Jesse for more. Since heats usually take longer to disappear. But he was willing to be of service.

Though, for now, he would cherish this moment together with Hanzo. He tucked Hanzo underneath the bedsheets and curl up behind him. He covered them both with his blanket, which is wet considered a while ago.

He wrapped his arms around Hanzo and felt Hanzo snuggle up against him, seeking warmth. Jesse can't help but smile at the simple gesture. He closed his eyes and buried himself inside Hanzo's hair.

"Jesse...?" Hanzo sleepily called.

"Yea?"

"I love you..." Hanzo muttered. Jesse felt butterflies. He blushed and kissed Hanzo's neck and murmurs.

"I love you too."


End file.
